A Proposal For A Proposal
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: After five years, Kristoff is ready to pop the question, but is he ready to ask for permission to do so? After all, the last time Elsa was asked for a blessing, it ended in an eternal winter...


_Knock, knock, knock._

Elsa set down her book and looked up. "Come in, Anna!"

A male voice cleared his throat and stammered, "Actually, it's-it's not Anna."

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then, "Oh, yeah. I-I nodded, but you couldn't see that."

There was another silence before Elsa asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Can I?" Kristoff questioned. "I-I mean, may I?"

"Yes…" Elsa answered, raising her eyebrow.

Kristoff opened the door and walked in, unsure of what to do. "Um...hi."

"Hi," Elsa waved. "You know, Anna's in the courtyard."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Kristoff said.

"Oh. Alright," Elsa replied, thoroughly confused. "What is it, then?"

Kristoff tapped his foot nervously. "Um, h-how's the weather?"

"A bit warm for my liking, but fine," Elsa answered, still puzzled. "Er, Kristoff, is there a particular reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, yes, yeah, there is." Kristoff gave a nervous smirk.

"You're awfully panicky," Elsa noted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He nodded vigorously. "Um, yeah, I'm perfectly fine. What made you ask?"

"I know the signs of panic and you're showing a lot of them," Elsa said. "You can't stay still, you're fumbling over your words, and you're sweating bullets in the coldest room in the castle."

"I-I'm not panicky!" His voice cracked, giving away his lie.

"Really?" Elsa looked doubtful.

"M-hm." Kristoff nodded again.

"Then, perhaps you have a fever?" Elsa asked. "Do you want me to get a thermometer?"

"Nope, no, nope, I'm fine." Kristoff said.

"Fine?" Elsa doubted.

"Very fine," Kristoff responded.

Elsa still didn't believe him, but decided to let it be. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, that!" Kristoff smiled anxiously. "Yeah, that! Um, yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

There was yet another awkward silence, which was broken when Elsa prompted, "And, that is?"

"That is...um...well, that's, um, erm…" Kristoff ran his fingers through his hair as he rambled on. "Well, it's-it's a very important question."

"Kristoff, you haven't been this awkward with me since Anna first introduced us," Elsa said. "We've known each other for five years now. Come on, what is it?"  
>"It's-um-it's about, um, your sister." Kristoff said.<p>

"What about her?" Elsa asked.

"Well, um, I-I like her." He stated. "A lot."

"That much is obvious," Elsa giggled a bit.

"Yeah...I really, really like her." He added.

Realization struck Elsa and her eyes grew wide. "Oh."

"What?" Kristoff asked, a fresh wave of nervousness washing over him.

Elsa stared him in the eye and asked, "You...you want to marry my little sister, don't you?"

Kristoff gulped and nodded. "B-but, if you're not ready...I-I mean, if _she's _not ready...I mean-"  
>"Kristoff," Elsa cut in. "Yes."<p>

"I knew you wouldn't be ready, I'm sorry I even asked, I just-wait, what?" Kristoff stopped his rambling in shock.

"Yes," A smile spread across her face. "Yes! You have my blessing."

Kristoff gasped. "Oh! Oh, Elsa, I-wow! Thank you! Thank you!" Before he could stop himself, he gave his future-sister-in-law an Olaf-approved hug.

"Calm down!" Elsa laughed.

"Sorry!" Kristoff said, letting go. "It's just, I know the last time you were asked for your blessing, you froze everything-not to bring up bad memories- and, I thought that maybe since I wasn't a prince-

Still laughing, she assured him, "You're perfect for her, Kristoff. I couldn't think of anyone better for her. I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I," Kristoff responded.

"Do you have a ring yet?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff shook his head. "I wanted your blessing first."

Elsa waved her hand and a crystalline ring made of ice appeared in her hand. "It won't melt, so it's wearable." She said, handing it to him.

"Oh, wow, thanks," Kristoff grinned.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a strawberry blonde princess stuck her head in. "What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Oh, not much," Elsa said, smirking mischievously. "But, um, Kristoff wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Anna responded.

Kristoff turned to Elsa and gave her a look that said, _Not yet! Anytime but now!_

"He was wondering if you'd help him give Sven a bath," Elsa finished, holding in laughter.

"Of course!" Anna answered as Kristoff let out a sigh of relief. "Come one, let's go!"

The soon-to-be engaged couple walked out of the Queen's room hand-in-hand. Elsa watched, feeling a few tears in her eyes. "Oh my goodness," She whispered. "My baby sister's getting married."


End file.
